


Satisfaction

by writingisacurse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dicks, M/M, Mentioned Theon, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisacurse/pseuds/writingisacurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a slightly awkward talk  with Theon Greyjoy, Jon Snow comes to the decision that he's not going to hold down his feelings and urges for Robb anymore, even if that means his brother will shun him and never speak to him again, but once he gets into Robb's chambers he learns that isn't exactly the case. </p><p>Robb/Jon PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn with a tiny bit of plot (yeah no), basically I'm a sucker for the Robb/Jon ship and figured it was about time I write some smut for them so here you are.

Jon had fallen in love with Robb when he was around the age of ten.  
At first he hadn't really noticed it, he just felt the odd tingle when Robb's hands would brush across his waist accidentally when they were sword fighting, or the satisfaction of Robb having to share his beds on nights when even the northerners couldn't bear the cold winds, when even the old hot springs that ran through their walls and under their keep couldn't keep them heated on their own. 

When Jon turned thirteen was when things started getting tricky, because even though they were practically men then, Robb was clingy, he would still want to sleep in Jon's bed when nights got cold, and at the age of merely 13 and very un-experienced with these things, Jon had been confused at the way he felt, some nights he felt so strained he'd need to roll out of bed to sleep on the floor, despite the cold.  
It didn't matter so long as Robb didn't try to lay his head on Jon's chest like that again or tangle their legs together. 

That was around the time when the insufferable prick Theon Greyjoy had decided to step in and "Scare" Jon away from any advances he might have made towards Robb, if Jon told others about this they would have brushed it off as Theon being annoying and wanting to jest with him, but Jon knew better, Jon always knew better. 

Because he was not the only one to be interested in Robb past the bounds of friendship and brotherhood, Theon as it seems, had tried to make many advances on Robb in the past, and when Robb complained or questioned it, Theon would brush it all off as a joke, Theon was good at doing that. 

So the Kracken had sat Jon Snow down and explained what a man and woman did together, how children were made, what brothels were for, not that Jon hadn't known already, then Theon had ventured into the topic of the fact that it wasn't just Men and woman that lid together, sometimes even though punishable by death and highly frowned upon, men and men would lie together or women with women.  
The idea would have been strange to Jon otherwise, but then he had just felt reassured, that even if his feelings and urges towards his brother would probably get him killed for incest and lying with another man, most of all Ned Stark's heir, at least these things were not unheard of. 

It was that night that Jon had made a move. 

He crept to Robb's chambers late at night, making sure nobody had seen him, then he sat cross-legged at the end of Robb's bed, trying to muster up the courage to do something, even if it was only to talk to Robb.

But before he had even formulated a plan, Robb had woken, and sat up, and Jon still absorbed in his strategic thinking and semi-panic, hadn't even noticed Robb, sitting up shirtless staring at him until Robb had made a soft noise alerting Jon of his presence. 

It scared the bastard boy so much he almost flipped off the bed. 

"Seven hells Robb!" Jon snapped, righting himself and pulling down his shirt which had gone astray on his hips when Robb had scared him. 

"Sorry" Robb shrugged, grinning slightly back at Jon, who's grin almost immediately dropped when his gaze flickered down to Robb's chest, pale and muscled, and Jon wanted to swear his mouth didn't drop open. 

Robb had caught him staring and cocked his head to the side, a small smirk almost dancing across his lips, something Jon missed as he was still too busy staring. 

"Jon" his name was a soft whisper on Robb's lips, and it made Jon snap his head up and look at  
Robb, his blue eyes were dark, something Jon thought, no knew was just confusion. 

"Yeah" Jon says, not taking his eyes off Robbs, completely unprepared for when Robb reaches forwards to find any grab-able part of his shirt and haul Jon down on top of him, his lips meeting his brothers feverishly. 

Jon barely has time to make a sound before he's just lost in Robb and his soft lips and the way  
Robb's chest feels soft but muscled under his wandering hands, and he's knows this is really wrong, really, really wrong they're half brothers for gods sake but even with that thought screaming at Jon's self control and conscious he can't seem to bring himself to stop kissing Robb, not at least until Robb pulls back and without warning flips Jon over so he's on top, sitting on Jon's hips. 

"Robb" Jon says but it's more of a plea than anything, and Robb doesn't say anything for a minute, just reaches his hands down and begins unlacing Jon's small clothes, Jon's breeches growing uncomfortably tight as Robb's hands lightly brush his chest over and over again until all the laces are unlaced and Jon gives Robb a sultry grin. 

"You know you're going to have to get off me if I'm going to take this off" Jon says teasingly, motioning to his shirt. 

Robb pouts "I don't want to" he says stubbornly, and it's not like Jon Snow can say no to that face.  
After a minute of thinking, Robb apparently comes to a conclusion, and leans over to his bedside table and pulls a drawer out, Robb grabs something but Jon can't see what it is because of the other boy's body blocking the view. 

When Robb sits back up again, Jon sees the wicked sharp edge of a small dagger "No." he says curtly to Robb, who looks as ecstatic as a little boy the first time he gets to hold a real sword. 

Robb pouts again, something that suddenly makes Jon not really care about a few old underclothes torn to shreds, like they will be with that dagger in Robb's hands.  
Jon rolls his eyes after a minute and sighs "Fine, just don't slip" 

Robb's eyes almost lighten and with swift delicacy that Jon didn't even know his half-brother possessed, the shirt was cut down the front and Robb was desperately trying to haul it off Jon seconds later. 

It ended up ripped to shreds of course, but Jon was too busy feverishly kissing Robb to even care, soon Robb had moved down to his own breeches, going as slow as he possibly could until he earned a frustrated groan out of Jon "Robb hurry" 

At this Robb simply settled back onto Jon's legs and sighed "If you're in such a rush to get my clothes off Jon, do it for me" 

And he did do it for Robb, seconds later his half brother was completely naked and working on the rest of Jon's small clothes, they were gone in seconds and Jon felt immensely relieved until he felt Robb's hand close around the base of his cock tightly. 

"Robb" Jon moaned, arching his back off the bed before bracing himself up on his elbows to get a better view. 

After a second Robb starting pumping his fist up and down, roughly, Jon might have added if he wasn't too concentrated on the pleasure of it all. 

Then he stopped abruptly causing another strangled groan out of Jon before Robb started squirming around a bit, then he grabbed his own cock and fisted it a couple times before taking Jon's in his hand as well (it was lucky for Jon he had outgrown his once-tiny hands) and began moving his first up and down both of them, it was almost too much for Jon to handle. 

If Robb even cared about his parents chambers being right next to his he didn't show it, because he kept tossing his head back and groaning and Jon found it simply irresistible, he just didn't want to think of what Catelyn would do to him if she found him with her eldest son fucking both of their cocks. 

But soon Jon wasn't even able to think about that because Robb increased his pace, his noises getting louder and his breath becoming shallower, then Jon leaned forwards, dragging his lips across his brother's before whispering "Here, let me" 

Then Jon's hand took place of Robb's as the other boy put his hands behind him and leaned backwards, his back arching as Jon started moving his hand back and forth, faster and faster until Robb gave a low moan and came, Jon following him shortly after. 

The two could then be found tangled together, Robb was sprawled across Jon's chest, his breathing still ragged and sharp, and they lid in silence until Jon heard footsteps approaching. 

"Robb, is that you making all that noise?" 

"Fuck" Jon hissed at the sound of Catelyn's voice. 

Robb's mouth just dropped open as he sat up and tried to stammer a reply "I, uh- I'm fine mother, go back to sleep" he choked out.

Jon was waiting painfully for her to respond when she finally sighed loudly and said "Alright" before he heard her footsteps walking away from them again, and Robb collapsed back onto Jon. 

"Next time" Jon muttered, lacing his hands through Robb's red curls "My chambers" Robb's only response was a soft murmer of agreement before his breathe finally evened out, and Jon was fairly certain he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I executed this well, it didn't help that I was eating a hot dog and writing about two 13 year olds having sex..  
> Yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> **Please don't share my work, claim my work as your own, or copy and paste my work, it was posted on this website and does not belong on any other site unless published there under my name, from my account. I apologize for any frustration this causes, but it is content I create for free that I really don't have to. So I hate to bog down my fics with this, but that's life**


End file.
